


Interrogation, McGarrett Style

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meme Prompt: Danny/Steve, office sex, in the interrogation room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation, McGarrett Style

**Disclaimer: I want the show on HBO, because then we'd stand a better chance of seeing them in bed together.**

**************

Steve circled the chair, finally stopping in front of it, staring down at the handcuffed perp. "I want the information."

"Go to Hell!" The perp spat out.

"Go to Hell?" Steve grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back. "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?"

"The lameass pussy who runs 5-0," the perp laughed.

"Lameass?" Steve grabbed the perp's pants, undid them and pulled them off, along with the underwear. "And a pussy?"

Steve stripped off his own pants and boxer-briefs, turned his back to the perp, grasped his cock with one hand and slowly sat on it. "My ass is gonna eat your cock." He writhed atop the thick shaft, riding it, while jerking himself off. "You think you're man enough to come?"

The perp pushed upwards, stuffing Steve full of cock. "You man enough to shoot your load?"

"FuckfuckFUCK!" Steve suddenly spurted streams of white hot come in the air.

"YesyesYES!" The perp shot him full of cream.

The two finally stopped panting and Steve stood up, wiping himself down, turning to the perp and uncuffing him. "You okay, Danno?"

"No," Danny sighed, "I think you broke my dick." But he did manage to get dressed.

The two now faced the real perp.

Danny got in his face. "So you ready to talk and spill your guts?" 

Steve narrowed his eyes and nodded to Danny. "Or do you want what he just got?"

The perp smirked. "I'll take what he just got and have my dick sat on."

"Okay." Steve grinned and opened the door. "He's all yours."

Kamekona walked in, licking his lips as he took in the sight of the real perp. "I like to ride."

Needless to say, Steve and Danny got their information and busted the ring of drug smugglers in record time.

**FIN**


End file.
